1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin article having an anti-static property.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synthetic resin articles such as synthetic resin films and sheets are widely used in packaging materials for various articles, electric and electronic parts, or other shaped articles, due to their light weight, thermal insulation property, and easy formability, etc. Nevertheless, synthetic resin articles are easily static-charged to cause problems in the processing or machining thereof, or adsorb small particles and dust to thus detriorate the appearance thereof.
The anti-static property to a synthetic resin article is provided by mixing or adding a surface active agent as an anti-static agent to a synthetic resin, or by coating a surface of the synthetic resin article with a surface active agent. Nevertheless, in the former case, to obtain sufficient anti-static property, a large amount of a surface active agent must be added into the synthetic resin, and as a result, the properties of the synthetic resin, for example, the mechanical or optical properties, are deteriorated. In the latter case, the provided surface active agent is easily removed by rabbing, abrasion, migration, etc., and the anti-static property disappears.
It is also known to coat a synthetic resin article with a polyethylene glycol-containing polymer, such as an acrylate of polyethylene glycol, the polyethylene glycol, a constituent unit, being known to exhibit an anti-static effect. Nevertheless, this polymer coating has a low durability to the environment or weather. It is easily hydrolyzed at a high temperature and high humidity, to thereby cause a clouding and peeling of the coating.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a resin article having a thin coating for making the surface thereof anti-static, which is stable even at a high temperature and high humidity.